Letters
by NorCal.NEH
Summary: 30 day letter prompt. First Chapter a 7 year old tsuna writing a letter to his future letter and will have a part of tsuna's lover reading said letter.


Dear My Future Significant Other,

I am writing this letter to show you how i was when i was at the age of 7 (That is if i did not know you now or my past self seeing as you are reading this in the future well what ever you get it.). I know you probably know this but my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi it is a pleasure to meet you i like to be called Tsuna but my class mates call me Dame-Tsuna i hope i am no longer called this and i have gotten better. If not then this will just make me love you more because you love me any way and still want to be with me. I may not know your name right now and not love you yet but i cant wait. If i ever do anything to hurt you or keep something from you it is probably to protect you as even in the future i cant see my self hurting someone unless it is to protect my friends or family so please forgive me.

I know i am young but there is one thing i have ever wanted and will ever want the most and that is to protect my precious people and if you have this letter then you are. I had had an assignment last year and it asked me what i wanted to be when i grow up and i said i want to be a robot but i lied i know it is wrong but if i told the truth i would be laughed at even more. What i really want to be is someone who protects their friends or family like Oka-san and in the future you. I know people would probably say a police man to do that but in order to do that i would have to follow the rules and some rules make it so i cant protect them so i dont care what i am as long as i cant protect Oka-san (and you).

I know it is wrong to say this but i hate Otou-san he made Oka-san cry i can hear her some times cry when she thinks i am sleeping (I did not mean to be up but i woke up thirsty and i did not want to wake up Oka-san so i went to get i my self even though it was dark i wanted to be a bit boy.). I had walked by her room when i heard it her door was open a bit and i saw her on her bed crying holding a picture of Otou-san. I also hate him because he calls me a fish i am not a fish, also all he does when he comes home is sleep and drink that weird tasting and smelling water (I know it tastes weird because Otou-san had me try it). I am telling you this so i can ask you to be better then him i dont know how you are so all i can do is hope and ask you not to be like him and leave me crying all of the time. I am going to give this letter to Oka-san after i put it in the envelope and tell her to give it to you because i may forget.

Love,

Tsuna

P.S. I cant wait to meet you. :)

* * *

Now Who is Tsuna Future Lover?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lets see...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Will you ever know?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmm probably not.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry you will have to make it up on your own.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok Ok i am.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It is just below

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reborn looked down at the letter he had just finished reading not knowing what to do now with all of the emotions running through him. All he could think was that even as a kid all that Dame-Tsuna had ever wanted was to protect his family (He was ignoring the part where tsuna mention about protect him). It is kind of ironic that tsuna said he did not want to become a police officer because of the rules that would restrict him after all he in now a mafia boss.

The part about Nana made him want to kill the Ex-CEDEF leader he had made her cry and that tsuna knew of it at such a young age no wonder tsuna still hated his guts. Then there was the part about Iemitsu giving a 7 seven year old if not younger alcohol. Then finally he snorted as if he would be anything like The Idoita and he sure as hell wouldn't leave tsuna let alone make him cry unless if is of joy (or for training *Smirk*). He sighed now what was he supposed to do his eyes softened thinking of his lover now he thought was time to d what he has been thinking about for a while. He got up and walked out of the room going to find tsuna to kidnap and take him to dinner all the way there he fingered a velvet box with a ring in it that was in his pocket.

* * *

I know it is probably horrible but in my defense i am not used to writing letters. I do not own KHR.


End file.
